


Audience

by weapon13WhiteFang



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Spying, hide - Freeform, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weapon13WhiteFang/pseuds/weapon13WhiteFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle had always known he was going to hell. After all the shit he did, all the stuff he's said, all the blood he's stained his hands and feet with, he knew. He knew damn well and he knew others saw it to. Knew they looked at him as just some fuck up, a monster... Well they weren't to far off, so who could blame em?</p><p>(Just playing around with some things... Don't hate me!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Him

**015\. Audience**

_There's so much left unspoken_  
 _Between the two of us_  
 _It's so much more exciting_  
 _To look when you can't touch __  
Get Off , **Halestorm** _

__Merle had always known he was going to hell. After all the shit he did, all the stuff he's said, all the blood he's stained his hands and feet with, he knew. He knew damn well and he knew others saw it to. Knew they looked at him as just some fuck up, a monster... Well they weren't to far off, so who could blame em?_ _

__Merle was a lot of things; racist, sexist, a pervert, an asshole, a prick, a psychopath, assassin (Not by choice but he was), and sometimes a loudmouth fucker. And he was well aware of what he was. He knew damn well who he was, even if he didn't understand why he was the way he was and why he did the things he did half the time._ _

__So he could without fault say that he wasn't no cradle-robber. He'd beat the living shit and piss outta men like that. Hell back when he'd been leader of the Savage Sons, him and the boys had cut the dick off this child molester who'd been hangin' around parks lately. Merle could still hear the guys agonizing screams if he concentrated._ _

__Which is why he feels just the smidge of disgust – something he has been known to feel every blue moon – as he presses his back to the cold steel of the bars of his room – cell – and has his hand down his pants like some fucking teenage boy, as he listens to soft moans and watches the youngest daugher of Hershel Greene get off._ _

__His room is perfectly diagonal from hers. After earning his place among the people again – some still wary from Woodbury with him – he'd gotten to pick a room. He'd made sure to pick someplace close to Daryl – who slept in the observation tower – and had somehow ended up with a perfect diagonal view of the youngest Greene's room._ _

__Which at times offered entertainment. Especially when she was shrugging off the horny teenage boys trying to get her attention. Fucking pathetic little shits. They were like kids compared to Girl. Girl was quiet and often flippant, but she was strong. She'd helped to bring his baby brother back months ago after they'd went on a run and got separated. Girl was a helluva lot stronger than she looked._ _

__And he damn well knew she had to be at least eighteen-nineteen... But shit that didn't throw off the fact that he was damn aware of the fact the girl hadn't had her cherry popped (least not any signs he knew to read), was Hershel’s kid (a guy he almost respected), and had the hots for his dear baby brother (gonna have to fight Mouse on that one)._ _

__Merle rolled his head back as he hand pumped and he watched, concealed by the shadows created by the walls of his cell and the black sheet he'd put over the bars. Girl had her own cover for privacy, but at the moment it was propped enough for him to see inside. The light from the moon outside helped as well._ _

__Where he sat he could see that she was biting her right fist to try and stifle her moans as she had her hands down her tiny little blue shorts and was grinding her hips and jerking as she worked her fingers. Occasionally she'd grasp at her small, perked breast and would bite on the sheet of her covers as she drove herself to an orgasm._ _

__Yeah. He'd seen her do this a few times now. And each time he'd get off to the sound of her making those tiny mewling, needy sounds that made his cock pulse and his hips meet the working of his hand until he was spent. He'd clean himself up with easy stealth before he was crawling into his own bed, watching Girl sleep until he fell asleep._ _

__He watched her body jerk and shudder as she gasped and he grit his teeth at the sound before one stroke, two he was releasing a thick load and biting back a string of curses. He breathed heavily and blue eyes stayed trailed as she jerked before slowly she relaxed and there was silence, save for the sound of sleeping bodies around him and the walkers hissing and moaning in the distance along with an occasional gunshot._ _

__Grabbing a rag – one used to clean up _these_ kind of messes – Merle wiped himself up and easily as he got to his feet. He buttoned his jeans up and removed his flannel shirt and tank-top, standing in just his jeans as he stretched out the kinks he'd put in his body from his place in the shadows on the ground._ _

__He looked out the window at the moon still up in the sky and grunted, knowing he'd better get some damn sleep. He had watch tomorrow and he didn't feel like being sleep deprived. It wasn't like he hadn't gone a few nights without sleep while on watch. But it didn't make it easy and it wasn't the smartest thing to do; and really he was just fucking tired._ _

__Dropping down into his small prison bed after undoing and kicking off his boots, Merle's eyes glanced at the farmer's younger daughter's room and he could see her sleeping peacefully, legs wrapped around a pillow and snuggling it._ _

__For a split second – as he drifted off – he could just feel the girls body wrapped around him. And the only thought to go through his head as sleep somehow found him was simple._ _

__'Yer goin to Hell alright.”_ _


	2. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time she'd caught him watching her... She actually hadn't been disgusted like she should. Oh there'd been a quiver of bile and the urge to gasp in horror. But it hadn't stayed long and she'd eased from it.

**015\. Audience [2]**

_What you don't know_  
What you can't see  
Is what I do for you  
I do for me  
Get Off, **Halestorm**

The first time she'd caught him watching her... She actually hadn't been disgusted like she should. Oh there'd been a quiver of bile and the urge to gasp in horror. But it hadn't stayed long and she'd eased from it.

She didn't let up that she knew. She simply acted as she always did around him; quiet, but watchful. He'd once muttered that if she ever wanted to be a hunter, she could probably pull it off if she could loose her soft heart. But he – even Daryl – had said she was good at observing, staying back and watching.

And she watched him... Watch her.

It should have made her uncomfortable. Should have made her skin crawl. But Beth didn't feel uncomfortable and her skin didn't crawl. No... It made her feel... Powerful? She wasn't sure if that was the right feeling or word but she knew it was close.

Just as she knew he had a good view from where he tried to hide in the shadows, Beth had also had a good view. She'd gotten good at twisting her body so it covered her face but gave him a decent enough view of what she was doing. And although she kept her clothes on – because she wasn't _that_ comfortable – she knew he had a good sense to feel out what she was doing.

And although she couldn't see everything, Beth had a good view of just where his hands were as she moved hers... In a strange way she was happy. Happy because it made her feel like she was giving something. All she did was watch Judith or help stitch up people with Maggie. It wasn't enough... Least she'd felt that way.

But Merle... He did a lot for them. He was on guard duty more than many, was constantly fixing things (even more than Daryl), had to put up with the fear of the other residents, had to put up with a lot of hate at him, had lost his hand (Stupidity on his part but not all of it was his blame), and had even been thrust away to a cell away from people. He put up with a lot from them. And never got much in return.

Maybe this was a little something she could offer. Not just for him but for herself. That usefulness, that bit if power she felt... She didn't want it to leave. And though the act was sinful (really what act wasn't these days) and though her family and Glenn would be disgusted with them both... Beth wanted to do this.

“The hell ya staring at, Girl?” Merle growled, causing Beth to blink and realize she was staring at him.

She shook her head and picked up her bowl and put it away before walking past him to Rick. She could feel his steely blue eyes on her back as she lifted Judith from the relieved looking former cop and cooed at the gurgling youth.

She felt his eyes on her as she talked to Carl and made her way over to Daryl with Judith, the baby gurgling happily at being in Daryl's presence, who massaged the top of the babies head. And still felt his eyes as she left for the small “nursery” they had set up for the tiny girl.

After ten minutes she watched him put away his own silverware and follow after Daryl for border patrol. As he left, she felt his eyes flicker her way and she repressed a smile. Because she knew, tonight – just as last night – she'd feel his eyes on her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just felt I'd play with Beth's side of things.


	3. Noticeable

**015\. audience [3]**

_You could say I’m different_  
 _Maybe I'm a freak_  
 _But I know how to twist you_  
 _To bring you on your knees_  
Get Off, **Halestorm**

Something was going on and Daryl could feel it with every fiber of his instincts. He’d been through enough shit to know to trust his instincts when they were screaming like this, but even still it was frustrating trying to pinpoint what it was.

The only thing he knew was it had to do with his brother and Beth.

“The hell ya staring at, Darylina?” Merle spoke up, causing Daryl to tilt his head his brother’s way before looking back out from the guard tower.

His eyes found Beth, ignoring his brothers question. The young blonde was walking around with Judith, getting some fresh air and sunlight for the both of them. He watched as she bounced and talked to the tiny child, who was attentive to Beth and waving her tiny limbs about.

She was good with the kid. Had that natural instinct it seemed was processed into every woman’s brain. And while Beth was only eighteen, Daryl knew that she – like many people her age who’d survived in this hell – had to grow up pretty fucking quickly or die.

Beside him, Daryl was surprised He was leaning on the rail around the towers walkway, his gun at his side and his steely blue eyes followed after the blonde and baby slowly while occasionally glancing out at the walkers. His eyes always found exactly where she was; like he had her on tab.

Daryl’s eyes went back to Beth as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he clinched his jaw. He didn’t like that thought. Didn’t like the way his brother was basically tracking after Beth so easily, like it was now almost a habit.

He knew Merle. Knew that apocalypse or not, the man was still the jackass he’d grown up with. Merle was a hunter through and through. When he set his eyes on something, he was hard to shake. At this moment, the hunter was hunting a young woman; grizzly bear watching a doe.

“That’s a short way of getting yourself thrown outta here, man,” Daryl spoke up, trying to keep the growl from his voice.

“Just lookin, lil brotha,” Merle grunted, not even needing to ask what daryl was talking about as his eyes went back out to watching for trouble.

“Mean it, man,” Daryl spoke up, his eyes following Beth as she finished making the full circle around the yard for the third time with Judith. “Don’t even think about it.”

It was a threat, and Merle damn well knew it as he scoffed and chuckled darkly. He didn’t say anything, though. Just chewed on a toothpick and went about watching the horizon for trouble. Daryl narrowed his eyes at the older Dixon before shaking his head in agitation at the older male.

Daryl turned his head, his eyes landing on Beth, whom he noticed was only about four feet from the tower and was looking up at them through her soft eyelashes and adjusting Judith.

She smiled his way – a soft, angel smile she threw to only a few – before her blue-green eyes flickered to Merle’s form. Daryl felt his jaw clinch painfully as Merle – feeling her eyes – looked down and gave a nasty, wolfish grin her way, lecherously rolling his tongue her way.

He watched Beth’s face turn bright red before she was ducking her head. Merle snickered, biting back a roar of laughter at her discomfort. A part of hi, wanted to punch his brother for that. But it did establish that while his brother may be looking where he shouldn’t, it seemed he was still Merle and still just wanting to get riles out of whoever he could for fun.

“Asshole,” Daryl grunted, causing Merle to laugh, both falling into silence once again, save for the hissing of walkers in the distance and the crickets.


	4. Eyes

**015\. Audience [4]**  
 _It's a give and take_  
 _Kind of love we make_  
 _When the line is crossed_  
I Get Off, **Halestorm**

Beth rocked softly, a smile on her face and a song in her voice as she swayed with Judith. The tiny girl had enjoyed her time outside and had refused to even settle until Beth sang her something, fussing and whining in demand.  
It made her heart swell to know she could give this little girl something to enjoy. Although the world was wild and dangerous now, and yes Judith was just a baby and didn’t know any better, Beth couldn’t help the feeling of satisfaction every time the tiny child craved one of her songs.

_There's lots of things along the road, I'd surely like to see. I'd like to lean into the wind, and tell myself I'm free…_ she sang, Townes Van Zandt carrying voice soft in her ears and familiar.

Judith sighed softly and seemed to finally drift off, her head resting on Beth’s shoulder. She’d had a long day, the little one. She’d enjoyed her time in the sun and getting to play outside in the refreshing air. Being cooped up all the time may be safer, but for someone so little it wasn’t healthy… Wasn’t healthy for anyone.

So with the sun being so high and it not being as hot as usual, Beth jumped to take a walk. She carried Judith around and it felt heavenly. The exercise felt nice and carrying Judith around the prison grounds was indeed an exercise, as the girl wasn’t as small and light as she’d once been. It had tugged a smile from her.

That and feeling Merle and Daryl watching her.

Oh Beth had felt the two men’s eyes on her. It was kind of hard to not notice the way they could track down someone with ease. Merle had been doing it for awhile now. Ever since she’d caught him watching her, she found she felt safer. Odd all things considering…

“She asleep?”

Beth almost squealed in surprise, biting it down as she straightened, having just placed Judith in the crib Carl had helped bring back for her with Michonne and Rick’s help. Patting at her chest – where her heart felt like it was gonna jump out of her throat – Beth turned to Daryl, who had a brow raised at her, leaning against the entrance to Rick’s cell with his arms crossed.

“Yeah,” she sighed in relief, smiling at him.

Daryl didn’t smile back, though. Instead he stared at her awhile before making a motion with his head and stepping back. Beth paused in her spot before going after him, hoping she read his motion right… Sometimes Daryl’s lack of talking could be really confusing.

She caught up to him as he stopped her at her cell. Beth stared at him before glancing into her cell. Surely he hadn’t just meant to walk her to her cell. She could walk from Rick’s cell to her own. Sure Rick’s was bellow her but she’d made the trip alone in the dark before

“Daryl-“

“What’s goin on between you an Merle?”

The question cut he off, startling her. For a second, a wash of embarrassment and dread washed over. For a moment she wondered if Daryl was aware of the fact that her and his brother – even if said brother was unaware of her participation – had been…

But then she saw his expression. Confusion, concern... And a hint of unease. That made Beth pause as she looked back at him, tilting her head. He shifted – uncomfortable and twitching at her gaze – before she decided to answer him.

“Daryl… I don’t know what you’re talking about. I hardly speak to your brother… he’s kind of hard to want to talk to,” she answered truthfully.

Merle Dixon may help make her toes curl and earn her relief where she needed it but he was a hard, crude man. She hadn’t said more than maybe ten words to the man. Maybe less! He was always making to much noise to get a word in and she really didn’t have much to say. Oh sure she was curious about him. He was an enigma… But he was also a bit intimidating; even more than Daryl had been when she first met him.

Daryl took in he words as he bit down on his thumb; his sign that he was uncertain and worried or thinking too much. Traveling and being around the man as long as she had was enough to tell her these signs of the youngest Dixon… Funny enough, she’d seen Merle do it once or twice as well. Though his thing to go to was to suck his teeth loudly she’d learned in the months he’d been here.

“Hmph,” Daryl grunted, his features relaxing more as he nodded.

“Why would you ask that?” she asked, confused and very curious as to where this was coming from.

“Catch you lookin’ at him all the time,” Daryl answered after a few beats of silence. 

That was it? So she’d looked at Merle and Daryl assumed something was up? Beth knew Daryl could be paranoid and overly cautious at times, but this? Beth opened and closed her mouth before sighing and smiling at him, shaking her head.

“He’s… Interesting. Your brother, I mean… He likes to draw attention… It’s kind of hard to not look at him, even when he’s not being loud. He’s got this… It’s…” Beth tried to explain, but she saw Daryl nod her way.

“Always been like that. Merle’s just… Merle…” he shrugged, seeming to think that was the best answer and the only answer.

Beth nodded in agreement before reaching out and touching his arm. Daryl stiffened a little but she didn’t pull away and neither did he. He stared at her and she had him.

“If anything ever goes on between Merle and me – as likely as that is – you’ll… You’ll be the first to know,” she said firmly.

Daryl searched her face silently before nodding again and she lowered her hand from arm. They stood in a comfortable silence before Daryl murmured about needing to do a final sweep of the area in and out and ducked off, shucking his crossbow over his shoulder.

Beth watched him leave before ducking into her cell, pulling her sheet down just enough to cover but still see out. She shimmed out of her jeans and tank-top. It was humid in the cell and she was sweaty and having the layer removed felt like heaven as it allowed for a little coolness to wash over her.

She sighed in content, feeling a little embarrassed at how just the slightest change of temperature to her body had her nipples harden under her bra. Pulling off her socks, Beth’s ears perked as the familiar sound of metal on metal reached her ear.  
Merle was back from watch and making some noise like always.

She heard him snicker as someone growled something at him, but otherwise she didn’t glance out to see where he was. She heard his cell shut just enough to have something to close and she heard his sheet shift into place before silence.

Then she felt goose bumps across her flesh, the familiar sense of eyes on her exposed skin making her stomach twist and tighten and pull with heat, skin flushing. And Beth smiled shyly at the sinfully familiar feeling, knowing exactly what was going to happen as she stretched and laid back onto her bed in her bra and panties, deciding to skip wearing her pajamas.

And as she eased into herself, her hand skimming lower and lower past the waist of her panties, a second pair of eyes followed her hand and their breath caught in their throat at the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pleased with the reviews and kudos you all have given me... Thanks! That's awesome!


	5. Thumping

**015\. Audience [5]**

_I don't wanna touch you too much baby_  
 _'Cos making love to you might drive me crazy_  
Love Bites, **Def Leppard**

Something was wrong.

Merle Dixon could feel it with every damn fiber of his being. Something was wrong and it was pissing him off. Because something was wrong with Daryl. And Darylina Ballarina wasn't fucking speaking to him. He'd get his panties in a twist and they'd start going at it. Got to the point Officer Friendly had to seperate their shifts after they both went tumbling down the stairs, punching and going for blood.

“Does it hurt?”

And while he was pissed off, he was also a little surprised to find Girlie handling his cuts and bruises. He'd tried to shake them all off – he'd been hurt worse and by stronger people than his baby brother – and had even stomped a foot at Hershel... And then he'd sent in Girlie. If Merle didn't know any better, he'd say the old farmer was aware of his little... Thing.. With Girlie.

But then he'd be dead from bleeding out from a buckshot to the ass.

Merle glared ahead, his back teeth mashed together and his fingers digging into his covers along with his metal cover digging into his side painfully. He was actually trying to behave.... Which was fucking hard as Girlie was standing before him, between his legs, and working on a gash on his forehead, her perk little breast right infront of him and he could fucking tell she wasn't wearing a bra under her tank-top because of the heat.

Fucking torture is what this was. The soft feel of her skin – something he never thought he'd actually feel – was going to be imprinted in his brain and saved for a later session, that much was sure. Now he'd damn well know how she felt as he watched her fucking touch herself like the fucker he was.

He snorted and inwardly cursed as Girlie paused in surprise, her fingers pulling back as she tilted her head and tried to gauze that reaction, seeming to think she'd hurt him. Merle let his eyes flicker up to meet hers and he watched her bit her lip and he bit back a curse at the image of those lips on-

“Girlie, I'm fine. Stop yer damn mother hening already,” he snapped, harsher than he meant to but damn if she didn't stop touching him.

She frowned and he saw her doe-like eyes flicker to her work on his forehead before she smoothed the pad of her thumb over the bandage she'd placed their and he growled before she yanked her hand back and took a step back.... Which he was grateful for, but also annoyed that he wanted her back in his space.

“Why were you fighting?”

Her voice was soft and he almost hadn't realized she talked, except he'd seen those pink lips move and it took him awhile to catch up with his thoughts to process them before narrowing his eyes at her. She bit her lip again and he grunted before standing, causing her to step back further from him but still stand in his cell where he'd tried to find some peace away from everyone.

“Go ask mah brother. He's the fucker that started it,” he grunted and she paused, tilting her head at him.

He watched her maul his words over and he took the time to really take in her look. That sinful black tank-top needed to fucking go and Girlie needed to start wearing a bra and shorts that covered more than her ass! Not just because he liked it – fuck! - but because he saw the way them little shit teenage boys ogled her. Hell he ogled her, but them boys weren't him and they didn't have his control.

“I wanna hear it from you,” she spoke up and he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Tough shit, then. Aint got anything ta tell ya. Darylina's just being a pussy bitch lately. Wanna know why, yer guess as good as mine cause his ass aint tellin me shit,” he spat, crossing his arms over his chest, glad he'd removed his blade before doing so.

He raised a brow as he saw Girlie's eyes flicker over his arms and a slow wolfish grin split across his face. He saw girls cheeks blossom with color as she realized he'd caught her staring. Oh if only Girlie knew just how much of he he'd seen. Hell he'd never get the image of her stretched out on her bed in her panties and bra like she'd been last night, playing with herself and biting her fist to keep from making any noise. It had been her hotest show yet, and he'd been the only one privy to it. And girl didn't even know!

“Okay... I'll ask him then...” She gulped, clearing her throat and not looking him in the face.

Oh he wanted so badly to say something about that and give her shit. The way her body was flushing just from being caught was pretty fucking hilarious but also pretty damn cock steering and he bet he could get her all riled up and going if he said what he wanted to say... But he wouldn't. Not yet anyway.

“You do that, sugar cube,” he drawled thickly, watching her gulp and face lush as he made sure to change the way his tone sounded, making his voice husky.

He snickered as she ducked out of the cell, eyes flickering to watch her ass. Once she was gone, he yanked his sheet closed and stepped back to fall into his bunk. He drew the cover he had ready around his bunk for extra privacy. He'd been fucking hard since Girl put her hands on him and he needed a fucking release!

-0-

Beth tried to chase him down. She tried to ask him why he was acting so hostile and strange with Merle and the others, but everytime she'd get to him he'd be gone or bark at her to back off and storm away from her... And it was confusing.

Her time with Merle had left her feeling a little raw and wound up. Touching him at been harder than she thought it would. His skin was warm and she'd been standing between his legs. She hadn't worn a bra and she knew he could see her nipple harden under his gaze, hoping he thought it was just from her skin being sweaty and clammy from the heat or something like that... And she'd chosen the wrong day to wear the few pairs of comfortable shorts she had. They were just a little snug, but they felt nice and let her legs breath... But she wished she'd worn longer ones today.

Her stomach fluttered and head pooled in that growing familiar way and she felt a sense of mortification as she could _feel_ she was getting turned on and wet! And while she was walking around the prison... Oh God how embarassing!

She wanted to run back to her cell. In her cell at night, she was more comfortable with this kind of thought or thing happen. But out in the open in the middle of the day was mortifying and she picked up speed, once again hoping to try and get Daryl to talk to her before she'd give him space and try again later.

-0-

Daryl's eyes were closed and he grit his teeth, biting down the pathetic whimpers that threatened to escape from him as he pumped his hand, hidden away in a cell he'd cleared out. He kept an ear out for any walkers or one of the group members while also biting down curses and feeling like shit.

Why? Why the fuck did he have to see that? He'd only been going to head back to her cell to ask her if she'd be willing to take over one of his shifts so he and Merle could go hunting today but then he'd seen her take off her clothes and stretch out like a fucking cat in her bra and panties.

And then the way she'd started touching herself-

“Fuck!” Daryl gasped, banging his head back against the wall of the cell as that image sent a pleasurable spark to his groin and his hands went fast, jerking wildly and praying for this all to fucking end!

Fuck this was Beth! Beth Greene! The girl he'd been traveling with for months, had helped protect. The same Beth who cared for Li'l Asskicker. The same Beth who was Maggie's little sister and Hershel's fucking kid! She was a fucking kid-

_'Aint nobody a kid anymore. 'sides girls gotta be hittin eighteen-nineteen by now!_ a little voice spoke up, snickering in his ear like a little devil on his shoulder. _'Aint no kid got a body like that either, man. All legs and you saw that tight looking little ass-!'_

“Shuddup!” he croaked, his hips meeting his hand as he pumped once, twice... Then he was spent, cursing and clawing at his crossbow still in his freehand as his head smacked hard against the wall once again.

He panted, continuing to smack his head back against the concrete wall of the cell as his relief – his shame – finished up, leaving his body a buzz and his head thrumming with pain. He breathed in and out his nose sharply as he steadied himself and tried not to feel sick.

He was a sick fuck... He was just as bad as fucking Merle, thinking of Beth like that... Letting the image of her stretched out practically naked in her room, unaware she was being watched as she tried to find some relief.. .Hell he couldn't condemn her for that. She was young and hormones and shit. He knew that shit well... But fuck why couldn't she have had that curtain of hers closed!

_'Maybe she wanted someone to watch her, man. Maybe little girl is a little wild like that,'_ the little voice spoke up with a purr and Daryl grit his teeth.

No way. Beth hadn't wanted that. Beth wasn't like that... But the thought of it made his cock stir once more and he cursed, slamming his fist into the wall, reveling in the pain and the way it stunted his attempted erection, letting it mingle with the pain he'd obtained earlier from fighting with Merle.

... Fuck! Daryl hung his head and placed it against the cool concrete and closed his eyes, giving himself some more time to gather himself... Just a little time...


	6. Touches

**015\. Audience [6]**

_Look what you're doing, look what you've done_  
 _But in this jungle you can't run_  
 _'Cause what I got for you_  
 _I promise it's a killer_  
Gorilla, **Bruno Mars**

It had probably been about two weeks since Beth had to patch up Merle, and she had still not been able to speak with Daryl...

She tried not to let it hurt her. Daryl could be like this. He could become standoffish and distant; antisocial. But... Well she supposed she thought after all their talks and time together, Daryl wouldn't be as distant. Things had been good until him and Merle got into their fight... 

Merle. At the thought of the older Dixon – who had been on her mind far more lately since she had to patch him up and now knew how warm and hard his skin felt – Beth let her eyes find him. She was sitting on one of the picnic tables with a guitar Michonne had found for her a week ago, tuning it as she watched the older man circle the guard tower with Michonne.

After their fight, Michonne had taken Daryl's spot and Daryl did late evening with Carl. Carl had seemed a little bummed to loose Michonne as his partner, but Beth had seen the two standing and talking and knew Carl was happy to have some guy time with someone that wasn't his father or one of the younger kids. Carl just didn't fit with many of the kids here now... Which was a little sad to Beth, but understandable.

She watched Merle snicker and try to coax something at Michonne, who ignored him with ease or said something back. Whatever she would say would either cause the older man to laugh or scowl at her, but he never seemed to let it stick long because he was at it again and giving her shit.

Beth had to give Michonne credit. She was so patient with everyone. Beth just wished she could be patient with herself. She was always mumbling about stupid mistakes she'd make or stating people should just leave her behind. Beth hopped she'd come out of that someday.

“Too damn hot to be sitting out here, Girl," a familiar voice gruffly drawled behind her.

Beth looked away from the tower and over her shoulder at him. He was smoking a cigarette and standing way back from her. He wasn't looking her way, but at least he didn't turn tale the moment her eyes landed on him.

“Oh.. You're talking to me again?” she asked, not sounding mad or childish... Just surprised.

She saw him wince before she looked down at her new guitar – the words “Angel” carved on the back scratched against her knee as she adjusted it in her grip – and struck out a few cords, tweaking at it. It was tuned perfectly, but she still liked messing with it.

“Hurmph,” was all he said and Beth felt herself straighten and get up from her seat.

“That's not an answer, Daryl... You've been running away from me... Did I do something? I thought we were... Close. I mean I know we're not friends but still...” she said softly, turning to look at him, hugging the guitar close to her, eyes trying to keep with his.

She saw him stiffen and stare back at her, his expression emotionless and the cigarette now hanging from his mouth, needing to have the ashes flicked soon. But he didn't move at first and Beth felt hurt... Fine. If he wasn't going to talk then fine.

Sighing, Beth turned and made for the tower. She heard him curse and then she heard heavy footsteps behind her before she turned and he was standing right behind her, looking ready to grab for her to stop her. But she was ready, and turned to face him head on.

“Where are ya goin?” he asked, voice gruff.

“To sit with Michonne and Merle,” she said softly, stepping back and trying to turn back to them.

“The hell ya doin' hangin with mah brotha?” he asked, a hint of surprise to his tone.

“Since he was the only Dixon not running from me like I kicked his best dog,” she said softly and trying to make for the guard tower again, only for Daryl to stop her.

She heard him curse again as she turneds to face him, trying not to get angry. He was acting like a child and she didn't want to deal with that. She was trying to have a good day and enjoy the nice day they were being given. But Daryl was just leaving a lot of questions unanswered and making her feel frustrated. She didn't get that with Merle...

Merle. That was it. Daryl wasn't Merle... And she was comparing them. Beth looked at Daryl – really looked at him – and realized that was the main reason she'd been hurt. She hadn't had this troubl;e with Merle because Merle was blunt and forward and loud and Daryl was... Daryl.

Sighing, Beth reached up and touched his arm. He stiffened and he met her eyes and she shook her head at him. She was being the childish one. Daryl was trying. He wasn't good with his words, and she knew that. At least he'd tried to talk to her.

“Yer gonna be pissed,” he grumbled and Beth frowned, having not expected that as he opened his mouth and cut her off.

“I'm already pissed, Daryl... What did I do?” she asked, pleadingly now because she felt she needed to know.

“Ya left yer curtain open too much... I came back ta try and ask ya a question that night,” he said slowly, body stiff and cheeks growing red.

Beth frowned, trying to understand... When it hit her. Her eyes widened and she drew her hand back from him, mouth opening and closing in surprise. Oh... Oohhh! Oh God! Beth's face began to grow red and dread dropped into her stomach like ice.

Daryl had seen her pleasuring herself... For his brother! She'd put on a bet of an extra show for him... And Daryl had seen it?! Panic washed through her... Along with a strange arousal that made her want to kick herself.

God no wonder Daryl hadn't been able to look or talk to her! He must have been mortified and embarrassed and-

“Oh,” she said with a squeak and Daryl stiffly nodded, not looking at her as she could see him tighten his jaw and clinch his teeth.

A silence fell between them and Beth fought for something to say... But could think of nothing! What do you say to someone about that? Hey, sorry you caught me masturbating, hope things can stay okay with us? No! You just... She didn’t know what to say here...

“I'm... Not pissed,” she said instead, causing him to jerk and look at her.

Beth bit her lip and steadied down her thrumming heart, fighting down the urge to bolt from him. Daryl looked so upset and miserable and she felt bad. She didn't want things to be weird or awkward between them and she certainly didn’t want him thinking she hated him for it. It wasn't fully his fault either.

“I should've checked my curtain... It's my fault... I'm sorry... It wont happen again,” she said after a pause, face red and twiddling with the guitar.

She saw Daryl's shoulders drop, seeming less tense but also staring at her with a little frown. She tried not to flinch at that frown. Something about it told her he was annoyed or trying to think of something to say to her.

But he didn't. Instead he nodded and shouldered his crossbow – which he'd been holding at his side – and gave her a tight lipped smirk before backing up and turning. Beth watched him leave and found her eyes roaming down his back before she felt mortification and looked away sharply.

Bad! Bad, bad, bad!

-0-

_“I should've checked my curtain... It's my fault... I'm sorry... It wont happen again,”_

Daryl bit his thumb – a bad habbit he'd had for years – as he traveled the length of the yard, thinking back to Beth's words.

The confrontation had gone better than he thought. Hel he hadn't meant to say anything to the girl, but he'd fuckin opened his mouth like an idiot and then he'd gone and outted himself for what he'd seen and she'd looked so embarassed and well he'd expected her to shriek at him.

But she hadn't... And a part of him felt something about that wasn't right.

Daryl liked to think he'd gotten pretty damn good at reading body language. He may not do well with talking to people, but reading someone was a hell of a lot easier than running his glob at them. And as he'd watched her, Beth hadn't shown any disgust. Not even a twitch of it. Even in shock, the human body would still react in some way to being violated.

Beth hadn't even seemed the least bit freaked out by what he'd told her.

_'Maybe she wanted someone to watch her, man. Maybe little girl is a little wild like that,'_ the little voice - the one he'd been trying to ignore lately - suddenly spoke up in Daryl's ear, repeating what he'd been telling Daryl for the last few days.

And at first he had told the voice to fuck off... But now he was starting to wonder if it wasn't maybe right... Hell it would explain a lot, actually. It would explain why – two nights after witnessing what had been the most hottest and disturbing thing ever – he'd come across her doing it again! The flap open enough to allow enough light to be seen.

He'd come back on a later night and found that the flap was open, but she was asleep and it wasn't open enough to see in just know that she was in there. And it happened again another few nights later. And Daryl had begin to think he was just going nuts, but he knew now that couldn't be it...

Beth was leaving her flap open for someone to watch her... 

-0-

Merle watched Girlie, taking in the way her fingers moved easily across the strings as she played, smirking as he knew what else Girlie was good at doing with them fingers. He inwardly snickered at his crude thought as he leaned against the railing, listening to Girlie play.

She seemed in better spirits at least. He'd seen her confrontation by the picnic tables with his brotha and he had to wonder what went down. Girl looked confused and upset. Probably feeling the same way he was about Darylina and his recent attitude. Boy was starting to really piss him off.

_"She said, "You did not hear this from me, all I'll say is momma's got that place out in Monterrey." Oh, how fast can I go, gotta catch that little, red Rodeo. She drove off with my heart, I gotta let her know, need the girl in that little, red Rodeo. Texas plates, candy-apple red Rodeo."_ she sang happily, amusing him with her choice of song.

The Nubian Queen even seemed pleased with her choice as the two stood on either side of her, listening as she sang and played the guitar. He could still recall the joy that split across her face a few days ago when she'd been presented with the little gift that _he_ had found. He'd made the ninja tell her it was from her so it wouldn't look weird.

Plus Merle Dixon didn't do nice and gifts.

_”The greatest man I never knew lived just down the hall... And everyday we said hello, but never touched at all! He was in his paper. I was in my room... How was I to know he thought I hung the moon,”_ she sang, dragging Merle from his thoughts as he realized girl had changed stations on him.

His throat dried as he heard her soft, sweet voice coo out the words to a song he remembered his mama playin on the old record player she had. When their Pa wasn't around, she'd always pull out her records – which she hid from his wrathful hands – and play a few for him and later Daryl up until the bottle and her chain smokin caught up to him.

“Never did like that song,” Michonne spoke up as Beth stopped to tweek her instrument as it clucked out on her while she was playing.

“Ya just aint got good taste,” Merle scoffed as Girlie smiled at them, shyly plucking at a few strings.

“My taste is much better than yours,” she assured before walking around them to go to the stairs and stretch for a bit, knowing Merle could handle the rest of the shift.

Wasn't like much happened. After The Governor was killed, the main thing they had to worry about was watching for possible rogues or letting the motherfuckers pile up on the fence. That was why they had fence watchers, who went about stabbing and taking down the numbers in shifts.

It wasn't until he heard Girlie plucking out a tune that he realized he'd been left alone with her. He blinked down at her and she paid him no mind. From where he stood he had a good view down her baby blue tank-top and he realized that the way she was sitting had her legs straddled around a pole and her shorts were short enough that their pockets poked out at the end.

Merle bit the inside of his cheek to bite back a groan and fight down a hard-on. All those times watchin' Girlie play inspection on herself came to mind and he felt his hand twitch to do a little exploration himself. After getting the feel of her skin imprinted on his brain and sensory memory, he was starting to itch for a chance to get at her again.

Which was annoying as all shit really.

“Merle... What are you doing?”

Merle frowned and then bit back the urge to jerk his hand and curse. In his stupidity while being lost in his thoughts, that damn itch must of felt like actin' up cause right now his fingers were workin in the back of Girlie's scalp.

Her hair felt soft and clean and fine and he wanted to grab a handful of it. But he decided perhaps he should take his hand back... But then he saw Girlie's eyes were half-lidded and she was biting her lip. A slow smirk spread across his mouth and he started working his calloused fingers into her scalp.

“Nuttin, Girlie... Why? Want Ol' Merle ta stop?” he snickered.

“No...” she moaned, and Merle instantly felt all the blood go south and he cursed in surprise.

Girle jumped slightly and he jerked his hand back and smacked his palm on the metal of the bars. He stepped back and ran his fingers through his growing hair. Fuck me sideways! The hell kinda noise was that?

He could feel Girlie's eyes on him but he didn't look over. It was bad enough he was getting a cock show almost every night as she touched herself, unaware that he was watchin. Now he was touchin her and hearing those kinda sounds from her? Fuck that!

“Think ya best go now, Girlie. Got a job ta be doin,” he rasped.

Out of the corner of his eye she saw her look puzzled, but she didn't fight it. Instead she got to her feet and stared at him before making off down the stairs. He watched her walk from the tower – watched the way her ass moved – and he banged his head down on the metal bars of the guardrail.

He needed to get outta here for awhile. He was puttin himself in way to deep water, and he knew if he kept goin he was likely to drown.

**Author's Note:**

> **Yeah I wrote a weird one-sided METH piece. I don't even know, man. I just really kinda liked the weirdness of these two. I mean I ship Bethyl, but I like me a little Meth.... Damn Dixon boys just feel like they'd be right for the youngest Greene girl... DON'T LOOK AT ME! HISSS! XD ******


End file.
